


At the Joining of Us

by myoldsupernaturalaccount



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Felching, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldsupernaturalaccount/pseuds/myoldsupernaturalaccount
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is fucking Castiel, and Dean would be jealous if he didn't have them both under his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Joining of Us

The way Castiel stretches around Sam is sinful and has Dean’s cock hard against his stomach. The bunching of his thighs as he rides Sam, the way his head tilts back against Sam’s shoulder as the hunter mouths at his neck, and the sweaty dark locks plastered to his forehead paint an exquisite picture that Dean wishes he could capture perfectly in his memory forever. He runs his fingers up Castiel’s chest, over where Sam’s arm holds the angel firmly against him, then brushes his thumbs over the sweet peaks of Castiel’s nipples and drinks in the soft noises he makes. Dean moves closer, almost into Sam’s lap as well, hands on Castiel’s hips and their cocks sliding up together, their contact slicked by precum, and kisses his brother deep and slow as he rocks his hips against Castiel’s.

It’s not enough, though, not quite right, and he moves back, touching his lips briefly to Castiel’s as he drops low on the bed so he can run his tongue up the underside of his cock, licking up the tart precum, eyes smiling at the little gasp that Castiel makes. He takes him deep, down to the root, just once, then pulls off slowly and moves down to that delicious stretch, cupping and massaging Castiel’s balls, his tongue darting out to run around the place where his brother and his angel are joined. He mouths at it, savors the grunts and groans that Castiel and Sam make simultaneously, tries to elicit more.

He can’t wait any longer and wraps his palm around his own cock. He jacks himself, slow and teasing, just in time with how Castiel rises and falls on Sam’s dick, in time with how Castiel tugs at his hair. Sam stiffens, his hips jerking up, and Castiel gasps loudly as Sam doubtless fills him, claims him. Dean would be jealous if he didn’t have both of them under his tongue.

Sam stays inside Castiel as Dean swallows Castiel’s cock again, not playing this time, sucking hard and skillfully and sending Castiel flying to what he hopes is an earth-shattering orgasm. It certainly seems that way, based on how loudly and desperately Castiel keens his name. He swallows every drop. Sam’ll kill him if he gets cum on the sheets.

Dean shifts away as Sam turns him and Castiel over, leaving the smaller man on his stomach as he slowly pulls out. Sam glances meaningfully at Dean.

His cock throbbing, desperate for his own release, Dean sighs heavily and holds Castiel open with his thumbs, running his tongue up the crack, tasting Sam and musk. Castiel whimpers weakly and squirms. That’s invitation enough for Dean to press his tongue inside Castiel, to lick out every last taste of Sam he can reach.

Evidently he’s been more than thorough enough, because Sam pulls him off, pushes him onto his back, and kisses down his chest, up the inside of his thigh, then mouths at the base of his cock. Dean closes his eyes and groans quietly, and that quiet groan turns not-so-quiet as another hot mouth joins Sam. One of them - he doesn’t know who, doesn’t care, either - takes his balls into their mouth, one sucks his cock, and Dean didn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell to last more than a few short moments, hips lifting off the bed as he comes and his cum is instantly swallowed and licked up by the two eager men who are so happily driving him insane.

There’s a slow shift that happens, Sam lying down beside Dean, sliding an arm around his shoulders, and Castiel moving to lie on Sam’s other side, head resting on his broad chest, right atop his tattoo. There are a few long moments of silence.

“So we’re doing that again, right?” Sam asks.

Dean cannot be enthusiastic enough with his acquiescence.


End file.
